mocofandomcom-20200215-history
Vireda
'''Vireda '''is a badass crew member of Modan Company's security division, and a shaman who can be a bit of a hothead, albeit tempered by the very elements she wields in and out of combat on a regular basis. This makes her appear (mostly) serene on the outside, but once that mask falls off, it's often a tempest hiding inside. Description Standing at roughly seven feet tall, Vireda is an athletic Draenei with a complicated relationship with tops, often preferring lighter and breathable clothing to armor, let alone any large pauldrons or long capes. She does, however, drape around her waist a veritable cache of flasks, supply pouches, sacks, and totems, and tends to wear light hide pants or tasseled, studded skirts depending on the situation. Her jewelry isn't the flashiest either, preferring, if anything, conductive earrings and hair clips. Speaking of her hair: although cut only to her shoulders it is thick, and more often than not a mess from the outdoors, though she is known to keep it with bangs in the front. Her eyes, while having the distinct glow of a normal Draenei, have a very subtle ring of red to their irises. Her left hand has a bare ring finger, with a tanline that has yet to be lost. A Brief History Despite How Rambling it is Argus and Draenor When asked about her past, Vireda is often evasive of the whole truth, and often refers to it in separate pieces. What can be pieced together from her life on Argus and Draenor is as follows: she was born on Argus to a family of one other older sibling and to a loving mother and father. She had a rebellious streak sometime after Argus had fallen to the Legion and the landing of the Genedar on Draenor, one that manifested later in her exploring Draenor, mostly on her own, hostile environs be damned. While this made her popular among more hot-headed youths of her people, it earned her a short-lived reputation of being hard to pin down. On Draenor, she met an anchorite, Akket, and the two began an on-and-off relationship that eventually lead to an eventual marriage. When asked what she saw in the comparatively stuffy Akket, Vireda often waxes nostalgic: "He didn't try and redefine me in a way that chained me by the ankle." Granted, it wasn't always a happy relationship, not since Vireda's rather adrenaline-junkie lifestyle became the main point of strain between them. This included, among other things, a self destructive drinking habit. Though she currently doesn't like to talk about it, her addictive personality almost split their relationship in half. Split Timelines? What Nonsense is this? Now, here is where things get a little messy and slightly non-chronological, because a ''single ''fight between Vireda and Akket determined both their fates. Outside the Co, friends of Vireda from other guilds remember a much more hot-headed, much less thoughtful, much more ruthless Vireda, one who had no relationship with the elements other than her apparent determination to die, die again, rise as a death knight, then survive impossible odds... Which she did not, when it came to the Cataclysm. She died as one of many who fought Deathwing in the Maelstrom did. This Vireda is who we could generously refer to as the 'Other' Vireda, or the 'Dead' Vireda, rather than 'Alpha' Vireda, since time travel is less split down two lines (as any Bronze Dragon will say) than it is a network of Timeways. The current Vireda emerged from anomalous quirks of the timeways caused by the emergence of the alternate Draenor. The point that separates the two is a single fight one evening in Karabor between her and Akket over Vireda's drinking habit. The 'other' Vireda stormed out of that fight, never to return to the relationship. They both survived the First Horde's invasion of Karabor in that timeline. Akket stayed an Anchorite, and would later participate in the campaign on the alternate Draenor. Now that the time travel stuff is out of the way, where were we? A Tragedy and Mourning Vireda and Akket's relationship was repaired right in time for the Orcish Horde, driven by the Legion, invading Karabor. Unlike the other timeline described above, Vireda and Akket made up; Vireda gave up her drinking habit, and life continued as normal until the invasion. They were among the refugees who fled towards Tempest Keep. On the way, the mist that had made Broken and Lost Ones out of Draenei affected Akket. Vireda never saw him again, instead marking his grave where she last saw him: off a precipice on the Blade's Edge mountain. It's unclear when Vireda took up the power of the spirits, but it did happen after Akket's death, and before her arrival on Azeroth. In the Co WIP / To be Determined Other Notable Stuff * Is in possession of a ball of lightning in a glass sphere. * Apparently prefers her coffee without sugar or cream. * Also seems to spark with electricity when caffeinated. Category:Crewmember Category:Security